Printed circuit boards in electronic devices such as computer workstations and personal computers are often stacked together in a parallel arrangement to reduce cabinet and board size, to accommodate cabinet design, or as a result of modular design practices. In addition, printed circuit boards are often added to existing logic circuits to provide additional features or improved functionality to the circuit. Examples of such additional printed circuit boards include drivers for color monitors, additional memory, communication boards and disk drive controllers.
Existing methods of connecting stacked printed circuit boards include the use of metallic standoffs which are pressed into or soldered into the printed circuit boards. The standoffs and boards are often aligned on straight metallic posts. The use of metal standoffs is advantageous in that it provides an electrical connection between the boards in addition to the mechanical connection. Unfortunately, stacked boards assembled with metal standoffs as described above are difficult to disassemble should the need arise to add, replace, remove or repair a printed circuit board.
Alternatively, nylon standoffs that snap onto the printed circuit boards have been utilized to stack boards. Although nylon standoffs greatly simplify assembly and disassembly of connected circuit boards, they cannot provide an electrical connection between stacked boards. Neither the metal nor nylon standoffs currently in use allow additional printed circuit boards to be simply and inexpensively attached to existing boards or stacks not designed to permit attachment of additional boards.